


[podfic] The Relative Value of Things

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: rageprufrock's story read aloud. 51mins.Touya Akira isn't the only person who wants.





	[podfic] The Relative Value of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Relative Value of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48060) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Duration:** 51mins  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/relative-value-of-things)


End file.
